


Sharing a Sandwich or Two

by kaoruhana



Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [11]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Coffee Shops, Sesshomaru runs a Coffee shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana
Summary: There's never really a crowd for the dinner rush on Christmas.  But, this time, when Kagome enters the coffee shop, perhaps it wouldn't be as quiet of a night as Sesshomaru predicted.
Relationships: Implied Inuyasha/Kagome - Relationship
Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sharing a Sandwich or Two

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I dislcaim any and all references to real life stores, places, and people in my story. And anything else I forgot to disclaim. Not beta'ed or proofread thoroughly. I actually feel like this one is missing something or could be expanded...And maybe I didn't really stick to the prompt.
> 
> Prompt: Character A is stuck working in coffee shop on Christmas Day and Character B is the lonely soul spending their whole day there.
> 
> Word Count: 1,042 (according to Word)

The bell above the door chimed and Sesshomaru looked up from cleaning the counters. A young woman walked in, her steps weary. He glanced around to see if Kohaku or Ah and Un might be able to see to her. Ah was serving an elderly couple and Un was nowhere to be found. Kohaku wasn’t either which meant he would have to go serve her. 

Putting his rag down and smoothing down his apron, he rounded the counter, grabbing a menu as he did so. When he did, he remembered why Un and Kohaku were absent today. 

They’d gone to celebrate Christmas with their significant others. 

Sighing softly, lest he be overheard, Sesshomaru made his way to the table where the young woman sat. It was rare to see a woman alone like this on Christmas day. Not that it was uncommon, but at this time of night he thought most young women would be celebrating the day with friends, family, or their significant others. He didn’t expect them to come to his hole in the wall coffee shop. 

“Hello ma’am. How may I help you today?” 

Kagome started at the voice, her eyes darting up to meet the gaze of the man who stood before her. For a brief moment she thought Inuyasha had found her. But then, she relaxed as she took in the man in front of her. He was too tall, too rigid to be the almost fiancé she had left behind in an expensive restaurant. 

The man cleared his throat and pushed a menu in her direction. She blinked, coming out of her thoughts as she took the menu placard from him. 

She wasn’t sure why or how she’d ended up in this coffee shop. She was honestly just looking for a place to get away from the cold; somewhere where she could ruminate on the events of the past hour or so. 

Really, she just wanted to be somewhere away from him, somewhere cozy where she wouldn't be alone. 

Taking the menu from him, she scanned the selection in front of her. There were beverages all over the front of the placard, most of the coffee variety, though some teas and milk drinks dotted the page in corners. She was hungry though and hoped that they had some food as well. 

“Ma’am?” She looked up at the man again. “If you would, please peruse the menu at your leisure. Once you are ready to order, please let us know by waving me or the other waiter over.” 

Kagome nodded and watched him walk away before she turned back to the menu. Turning it over yielded the food to her. It was mostly pastries and sweets, but in one lone corner, a selection of food caught her attention. A sandwich wasn’t exactly the dinner she would have liked, but it’d do for now. 

Along with that hot Indian Masala tea she had seen earlier. 

Looking up, she noticed that in the time she had looked over the menu, the elderly couple had left the coffee shop, leaving her it’s only patron. The man from earlier was cleaning some counters in the back, his back turned towards her. His companion was nowhere to be found. 

Shrugging, she stood and made her way to the counter to place her order. 

“Um, excuse me? Waiter-san?” 

Sesshomaru turned to her, a brief flicker of surprise on his face. He approached her nonetheless, leaving the rag behind him once again. He was almost done cleaning up the evening rush’s coffee mess too. 

“Um, I was wondering if I could place my order with you now?” 

Sesshomaru nodded, grabbing a nearby notepad and pen. Though he wondered why he bothered. Ah never worked a minute past eight o clock which meant he would be the one making the food anyway. As if he had heard him, Ah came out the doors of the employee only room, his coat on and a scarf tied tightly around his neck. 

“Good night Sesshomaru-sama! I hope you don’t mind if I leave now?” 

Sesshomaru simply gave him a curt nod, indicating his dismissal, and Ah nodded waving his hand quickly in a half-hearted wave before rushing out. It was quiet as he left. Out of the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru saw the woman fidget, and he turned his attention back to her again. 

“Ma’am?” 

“Oh, sorry, sorry. I just… it’s not too late is it? I mean to order?” 

Sesshomaru shook his head pointing to the menu in her hand. “No, ma’am. If you would?” 

“Erm okay.” She fidgeted with the menu before putting it down. “So, I’d like a sandwich please. The one with the mozzarella and tomatoes. And um, some of that Masala Chai?” 

Sesshomaru hesitated before writing the order down. Normally, the sandwiches weren’t made for the dinner rush. And all the leftover bread and ingredients were either eaten by him and the staff or used up in some dish the next day if possible. And today, shouldn’t be any different. 

But, it was Christmas which he knew meant no more customers. And even if he wasn’t normally charitable like this, he felt that sharing a sandwich with this woman wouldn’t be pointless. 

He tucked the pen and paper away, asking her to please wait for a moment as he turned to make his way to the employee only door. Behind that lay the kitchen and employee lounge room. Out here was only the barista station. 

“Wait! Please um…” He turned back to the woman watching her fidget once again. “Erm… do I have to wait out here alone?” 

Now that surprised Sesshomaru. And he wasn’t sure what to say. 

“Sorry,” the woman explained, “I just… I’ve kind of had a…an eventful night I guess, and I just don’t want to spend it alone?” 

Sesshomaru thought about it for a few moments. He debated closing the shop so soon, but reminded of the date, he wondered if it wouldn’t hurt to stick the closed sign on. Besides, even he got lonely on nights like this with no one around to keep him company as he shut the coffeeshop down. 

Perhaps, it wouldn’t hurt to have company this night. 

“All right. Please follow me.”


End file.
